Murderous Memories: The return Of Mary Bell
by Notrem Elgnid
Summary: ---PART 7 UP!--- Mary's gotten to Todd... chaos ensures when Merton descovers a forcfield is keeping him from getting back to his body...
1. Sheeeees Baaaaaack!

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt   
Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on  
Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: I realize that Mary Bell is probably still  
alive, but rather than rag on me for that, just  
pretend she's dead. Thanks.  
  
Note: Sorry about all this, but I am rewriting this.  
Everything started to get a little confusing, and it  
was really rushed... and out of character.  
Scene: Pleasantville High, History Classroom.  
  
{A rather tall man dressed in khakis and a blue shirt  
stands in front of the class. The board behind him  
reads Mr. Cochran. As he tries to explain the  
directions for a report, a few students in the back of  
the room continue to talk. Suddenly, a spitball flies  
across the room hitting Merton square in the back of  
the head. He whirs around to face the sharpshooter. A  
burst of laughter fills the room as another spitball  
is blown just past Merton's face, and splats against  
the blackboard. The teacher stops talking, staring  
straight at Merton.}  
  
Mr. Cochran: Merton, please face forward in your seat.  
I believe I am at the front of the class.  
  
Merton: Huh? Oh... sorry.  
  
Mr. Cochran: Ok, this report must be at least two  
pages long, and on someone from the past that had a  
rather big impact.   
  
{Merton raises his hand, yet the teacher ignores him.  
He raises his hand higher, waving it in front of the  
teacher's face.}  
  
Mr. Cochran: Yes, Merton?  
Merton: So... I guess the vampire Lestat would be out  
of the question?  
  
Mr. Cochran: *sigh* Yes, Merton. I'm referring to  
someone who actually existed... not some figure of  
your studies in the Gothic Fantasy club.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, leaning back in his seat.}  
  
Merton: *mumbling* Well that's a good few years of  
research down the drain... and to think I thought I'd  
actually be able to use that knowledge...   
  
{The bell rings cutting the teacher off in  
mid-sentence. The students pour out of the room before  
the teacher can stop them to explain anymore.}  
  
Tommy: So, buddy... what are you doing your report on?  
  
Merton: I don't know. I had my sights set on Lestat,  
but that's obviously not an option anymore.  
  
Lori: Was it ever an option?  
  
Tommy: Hey, why don't we just meet at the lair later,  
and... I'm sure we'll find something.  
  
{The three walk off in different directions, heading  
for their next class.}  
  
Scene: Lair  
  
{Tommy is at the computer, staring blankly at the  
screen. Lori and Merton aren't far away, reading  
rather large, ancient looking books.}  
  
Lori: There's nothing in these books.  
  
Merton: *leaning over* Sure there is, look. *points to  
the words*  
  
Lori: *pushes Merton away* Ugh, Merton!  
  
Tommy: *to self* Mary Bell? *clicks* Hey, Merton, doyou know anything about Mary Bell?  
  
Merton: *thinks* Depends. Which Mary Bell?  
  
Tommy: It says she was a murderer when she was like...  
eleven.  
  
Merton: Ooh, that Mary Bell, sure.  
  
Tommy: Well, what did she do?  
  
Lori: Tommy, you have a computer right in front of  
you.  
  
Tommy: Oh, yeah.   
  
{Merton throws a book to the ground, picking up  
another one.}  
  
Merton: There's nothing in these books!  
  
Lori: *mocking Merton from earlier* Sure there is,  
look.  
  
Tommy: *to self* Wow...  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: She was one heck of a weirdo   
  
Lori: Well, what did she do?  
  
Tommy: She killed... two kids That's just...  
  
Merton: Disturbing? Disgusting? Wrong?   
  
Tommy: Heh, it says she ran down the street screaming  
she was a murderer, but no one ever took her  
seriously. Ugh, and her mom was a prostitute. *clicks*  
Hm, ok.  
  
{Merton gets up and heads over to the computer.}  
  
Merton: What? *looks at picture on screen* Can we say  
evil?  
Tommy: I don't know, she doesn't look like she would  
do anything like that...  
  
Lori: *looking at her watch*Tommy, we oughta go... its getting late.  
  
Tommy: Naw, Im gonna stay and keep looking.  
  
Lori: Ok, well I'm gonna go.  
  
Tommy: See you later, then.  
  
{Lori leaves, closing the door behind her}  
  
Tommy: Ooh I know! What about... Adam Sandler?  
  
Merton: Tommy, didn't you try to do that last time? If I recall, you couldn't even get close to the tv...  
  
Tommy:*frustrated* Well, what am I gonna do?  
  
Merton: Why don't you just do Mary.... although she didn't do anything that made any  
huge impact...  
  
Tommy: I guess, she'll do, but I'd rather do Adam.  
Scene: Alleyway  
  
{A little girl wearing a tattered white dress makes  
her way up a dark alley. She stops at a shop and peers  
into the window. She places her hands on the glass,  
admiring the dolls within. She runs her fingers over  
the smooth surface as she continues toward the main  
road. When she gets to it, she crosses the street,  
disappearing into the woods on the other side.}   
  
Scene: The Factory, Next day.  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Lori are sitting around a table. A waitress walks over, holding a clipboard in her hands.}  
  
Waitress: Hello, what may I get you?  
  
Tommy: Three Cherry Supper slurps....  
  
Merton: Yeah, you know, the ones with the huge straws.  
  
Waitress:*laughs* Alright, I'll be right back.  
  
Lori: I still haven't found anything worth 'reporting  
on'. *to Merton* And your books weren't of any help.  
  
Merton: That's because you didn't read BETWEEN the  
lines.  
  
Lori: *nods sarcastically* Right. *pause* *to Tommy*  
At least you found something.  
  
Tommy: Yeah... I'm having second thoughts about doing  
Mary Bell...  
  
Merton: Tommy, you can't do John Ellway every time we  
have to do a report. A person like you needs a change  
of scenery once and a wile.  
  
Tommy: No, Merton. She was a murderer... and how many  
people do you know talk about her?  
  
Merton: None. *pause* But that shouldn't tarnish your  
hours of research...  
  
Tommy: I haven't done any 'research'.  
  
Merton: I'm glad to see your putting in your time.  
  
Lori: Hey, Merton? Aren't you missing Buffy?  
  
Merton: No, I've still got a...*pause* *looks at  
watch* Ah man, and tonight was a continuation of last  
weeks episode. *runs off*  
  
{Tommy and Lori shake their heads and laugh}  
  
Scene: Lair  
  
{Merton's sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn  
in his hand. He pops a few kernels in his mouth,  
ignoring the few that roll down the front of his shirt  
to the floor.}  
Merton: Oh, c'mon, Shannon! Can't you tell he's evil?  
*winces* Guess not.  
  
{There's a knock on the door. Merton shakes his head  
and turns toward it.}  
  
Merton: It's open!  
  
{He watches as a young girl opens the door slowly,  
peering through the opening. The girl pushes the door  
further open and walks in.}  
  
Girl: *English accent* Excuse me, sir... but I've lost  
my way. Do you think you could help me home?  
  
Merton: *sigh* Sure.  
  
{He gets up from the couch, looking back to the TV.   
He shakes his head and pulls on his waistcoat. They  
get to the Hearse, and the girl hesitates.}  
  
Merton: *opens passenger door* Climb in.  
  
Girl: I... I would much rather walk.  
  
Merton: *closes door* Ok... So, what's your name?  
  
Girl: Mary.  
  
Merton: Where do you live?  
  
Mary: That way. *points in a random direction.*  
  
{As Merton walks ahead of her, she smiles. She  
continues to walk behind Merton, and then jumps on his  
back, seemingly seeping into him. He tumbles forward,  
falling to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Hey, that was MEAN!   
*looks around* Mary?... Ok...*gets to feet* Lovely  
day. I must be losing my mind. *shakes head*  
  
{Merton walks off toward his house. As he does so,  
child's laughter fills the air.}  
Mary: *voice over* Here we go...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, there's the rewritten version, I don't know  
if it's any better... but it's worth a try. 


	2. Controller

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: I realize that Mary Bell is probably still alive, but rather than rag on me for that, just  
pretend she's dead. Thanks.  
  
Note: Sorry about all this, but I am rewriting this. Everything started to get a little confusing, and it  
was really rushed... and out of character.  
{Scene: Library: next day: late afternoon}  
  
{Tommy and Lori are seated at a large wooden table, books in front of both of them. Lori flips through the pages furiously, then pushes the book aside, grabbing for another one. The books all look as if they belonged in Merton's collection rather than the many the library held. The covers were dusty, and cracked.}  
  
Tommy: There's nothing worth using in these...  
  
Lori: Well, I doubt Mary bell would be in any books. You should try the Internet.  
  
Tommy: Right.  
  
{Tommy gets up, and goes to the counter by a door marked with an exit sign. The clerk is working at the computer, yet looks up as soon as Tommy approaches her.}  
  
Clerk: Can I help you?  
  
Tommy: I need to borrow one of your computers for a school report.  
  
Clerk: Ok, sure. *looks down to a piece of paper* Im sorry, all the computers are filled. Would you like me to notify you when one becomes available?   
  
Tommy: Uh, no... that's ok.*walks away*  
  
Lori: Hey, here's something.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: No, not about Mary- about Clara Barton  
  
Tommy: Clara who?  
  
Lori: Clara Barton, she was the founder of the red cross.  
  
Tommy: Ooh that Clara... heh  
  
Lori: Tommy, you have no idea who Im talking about, do you?  
  
Tommy: Not a clue.  
  
Lori: Why don't you try some other books... or go over to Merton's and use his computer. Im staying here.  
  
Tommy: That's not a bad idea, I guess I'll be seeing you later then.  
  
Lori: See ya.  
  
{Tommy places the books on a cart, and heads out of the library in the direction of Merton's house. The sidewalks are slicked down with freshly fallen rain, and only a few cars pass. Once he gets to the lair, he opens the door and steps inside. The lair is dark, Merton's still in bed. Only one candle is lit, and it sits near the bathroom door; the wax dripping to the floor.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
{Merton stirs, and turns to Tommy, staring at him through half opened eyes. He rubs his eyes, and yawns, sitting up in his bed.}  
  
Tommy: What are you doing in bed so late?  
  
Merton: Hm? Oh, I slept in late... I didn't get much in the way of sleep last night.  
  
Tommy: How come?  
  
Merton: I had a weird dream, at least I think that was what it was, but I couldn't get to sleep afterwards.  
  
Tommy: Oh, yeah? Lets hear it.  
  
Merton: I don't quite remember all of it, but a girl came over, and asked for me to help her home... and... ugh.  
  
Tommy: Doesn't sound that weird.   
  
Merton: Eh, I guess it does lose something in the retelling, huh?  
  
Tommy: Well, Im sure it was nothing. Did you know who the girl was?  
  
Merton: Uh... she said her name... I think it started with an M.. Marty... Maury... Mary! Speaking of Mary, how did the search at the Library go?  
  
Tommy: Oh, it was a no go. I didn't find anything in those books... that's pretty much why Im here in the first place.  
  
Merton:*Touch of an English accent* The power's out.  
  
Tommy:*confused* What?  
  
Merton: The powers out.  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Merton: I don't know, it just is. You best get going.   
  
Tommy: Ok... See you tomorrow then?  
  
Merton: Yeah, ok.  
  
{Tommy shakes his head, and turns for the door. He glances back at Merton, who is now turned in the opposite direction, asleep. When he leaves, he closes the door behind him. As he heads back to the library.}  
  
{Scene: Library}  
  
{Lori is still seated at the table reading out of a history text book. She looks up to Tommy, confused.}  
  
Lori: I thought you went to Merton's.  
  
Tommy: I did, he was acting weird... I mean everything was fine, and I hinted that I was going to use his computer and he like freaked out. He said the power was out and told me to leave. He did say he had a weird dream, maybe that had something to do with it, but there was something about his voice that just didn't seem right.  
  
Lori: It's probably just another one of his phases.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, maybe... but It just didn't seem like Merton.  
  
Lori: Maybe he'll be better tomorrow.  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Lori: Hey, I was just getting ready to leave, you want to head on over to the factory?  
  
Tommy: Sure.  
  
{Scene: The Factory}  
  
{Lori and Tommy are sitting at a table near the door. A few glasses sit in front of them, along with paper plates. Scraps of food still linger on the left over plates. Tommy stuffs a few things into his mouth, and pushes the plate in front of him aside.}  
  
Lori: Jeeze, Tommy. You think you've eaten enough?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Full moon tonight, besides a growing wolf has to eat.  
  
Lori: Right.  
  
{Merton enters the Factory, and saunters over to the table. He takes a seat beside Tommy, and smiles.}  
  
Merton: Hey, guys... what's up?  
  
Tommy: Nothing, I thought your were asleep...  
  
Merton: Yeah, I just got up. Crazy night.  
  
Tommy: How'd you know we were here anyway?  
  
Merton: Ah, the good old Dingle instincts!*pause* Your mom said you called and told her you would be here.   
  
Lori: Merton, is everything ok?  
  
Merton: Sure, why wouldn't it be?  
  
Lori: Tommy said you were acting strange.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, when I went over to your house earlier today.  
  
Merton:*Touch of an English accent* I was half asleep!  
  
Tommy: Sorry, jeeze, I was just saying.*whispering to Lori* See, his voice...  
  
Lori: Huh?   
  
Tommy: His voice, its like he has an accent.  
  
Lori: I didn't notice.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Maybe I need some sleep.*pause* Full moon, Merton. See you later.  
  
Merton: Right.   
  
{Tommy walks off, disappearing into the crowd of people. Merton leans over to Lori, and smiles.}  
  
Merton: You're pretty.  
  
Lori:*pushes Merton away* Jee, thanks, Merton... but we've been through this before, you have your space, and I have mine.  
  
Merton: *sighs* Your space is sooo much better.  
  
Lori: Merton, snap out of it!  
  
Merton: Of what?  
  
Lori: Just... just go away!  
  
Merton:*heavy English accent* Im sorry, I don't know what's come over me.  
  
Lori: What is up with your voice? Tommy was right... there's something going on... Ugh, Im going. See you later.  
  
{Lori gets up, and leaves. Merton sits by himself at the table. He looks around, and gets up. His eyes glow pink, and once again, Child's laughter fills the air. Merton begins to walk faster, heading for the door.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* Lori... come back... I want to play.  
  
END  
  
A/N: I hope its not rushed! Lol, and I hope you liked it! 


	3. Heading To My Suicide Letter

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: I realize that Mary Bell is probably still alive, but rather than rag on me for that, just  
pretend she's dead. Thanks.  
  
Note: Ok, I hope this came faster than the other chapter... heh. I had a touch of writers block. I had actually written 3 different versions of that last chapter... lmao. Enjoy. Oooh and keep in mind, for the first part of this chapter, Merton has an English accent- until I mark otherwise.  
{Scene: Outside Lori's: Later that night}  
  
{Merton's standing outside Lori's window, watching as the light dims, then turns off completely in her room. He peers through the blinds as Lori climbs into her bed. Merton smiles, and props his arms on the window seal, and waits. After quite a wile, he slides the window open, and climbs in. He inches his way over to the bed, then stands directly over her.}  
  
Merton: *whisper/singing* Lori, can't you come out and play?*pause* *normal voice* guess not.   
  
{Merton shakes his head, and watches for a moment as Lori's chest rises and falls.}  
  
Merton: Goodnight.  
  
{Merton squeezes her nose shut, and wraps his free hand around her neck. Lori remains asleep, and her breathing becomes labored. A crash outside startles Merton, and he lets go of her. He turns to the window to see Tommy standing there.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?! What in the hell are you doing?!  
  
Merton: *blink* Nothing.  
  
Tommy: Are you crazy? This is breaking and.... and....  
  
Merton:*pause* Entering?  
  
Tommy: Yes! And its wrong!  
  
{Merton rolls his eyes, and steps over to the window. He smiles, and slams it closed. Tommy screams as his fingers are smashed beneath the wooden frame. Merton smiles as he watches Tommy yell at him through the window, yet all he sees is Tommy's mouth move.}  
  
Merton:*taunting* What's that? Huh?   
  
{Merton turns back to Lori, to see she is sitting up in her bed.}  
  
Lori: Ahhh!  
  
Merton: G'ah!  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Lori: *pause* What are you doing... and did you really think you could do it?  
  
Merton:*pause* Naw, but it was worth a try.  
  
Lori: I suggest you get out of hear now, or I will kick your sorry ass out of here myself!  
  
Merton: Ok, ok.  
  
{Merton opens the window, and climbs out. Tommy's still standing there. He shakes his head, and runs off into the woods. Merton raises an eyebrow, and walks off down the street.}  
  
{Scene: Pleasantville high: Café: Next day}  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Merton are sitting at their table, empty trays stacked one on top on another are off to the side, cluttered with napkins. Tommy finishes up a chocolate pudding cup, and threw it aside, watching as it clattered over the trays and to the floor.}  
  
Merton:*regular American accent* I was in your room?  
  
Lori: Yeah, I don't know what you were trying to prove but...  
  
Tommy: Lori, that wasn't Merton, there's no way it was.  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Lori: Im sure it was him.  
  
Tommy: Ugh, it *was* him... but...uh... not him...  
  
Merton: *to self* What am I? The third person?   
  
Lori: Tommy, you're not making sense.  
  
Tommy: It wasn't him. Merton doesn't act like that.  
  
Merton: Like what?! Who wasn't me?!  
  
Lori: You, Merton.  
  
Tommy: You got into Lori's bedroom, and I could have sworn you tried to strangle her.  
  
Lori: He what?  
  
Merton: I what?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, and then you slammed my fingers in her window.  
  
Merton: Wait... I wasn't even out last night.  
  
Lori: *perturbed* Well obviously you were.  
  
Merton: No, I wasn't. I slept in late, went to the factory, and I'm sure I drove home.  
  
Tommy: Maybe, you did.  
  
Lori: Oh right so now Im the crazy one... Tommy, you saw him!  
  
Tommy: Lori, we've seen a lot of things, maybe it really wasn't him.  
  
Merton: Yeah!  
  
{The bell rings, and Tommy and Lori get up. Merton, on the other hand, stares off as if he hasn't noticed they've left. A few moments go bye, and his eyes glow pink. He blinks and snaps out of the trance-like state he was in, and gets up, following behind the crowd of people who are slowly making their way down the hall.}  
  
{Scene: The Cemetery: Later that night}  
  
{Merton's seated on a grave, looking around. The moon is past full, and is slowly shrinking, still the light is bright. The shadows cast upon the sad walk move gently with the leaves in the wind. The night is silent for a long moment before someone rounds the corner, and heads up the sidewalk. Merton watches from the shadows, then pounces. He knocks the person to the ground, and flips them around to face him.}  
  
Person: Dingle?!  
  
Merton: *pause* What?  
  
Person: What are you doing, Dingle?  
  
Merton:*blink* This!  
  
{Merton smashes the person's head into the ground. They groan in pain, and their eyes roll back into their head. He Pinches his nose cold and clamps down on his neck. Soon the person's chest no longer rises and falls, and his face begins to turn blue. Merton lets go, and gets to his feet. His eyes glow, and he shakes his head, confused.}  
Merton: Chuck?   
  
A/N: BWAHAHA Character death... oh well. I couldn't kill lori. She was my first idea. 


	4. My Suicide Letter

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: I realize that Mary Bell is probably still alive, but rather than rag on me for that, just  
pretend she's dead. Thanks.  
  
Note: Ok this one is rather interesting. Its called My Suicide Letter. Im not exactly sure right now how it's going to go, but we'll see, now wont we?  
  
{Scene: Lair}  
  
{Merton scrambles across his room, shaking his head as he gathers a few belongings. He throws them on his bed, searching for something. When he finds what he is looking for, he throws it into his coffin bag, and rushes out the door. As he does so, Mary appears by his bed.}  
  
Mary: Tick tock...  
  
{Mary vanishes, and the room is left still and quiet.}  
  
{Scene: Pleasantville high: Library}  
  
{Merton is sitting at a large table, flipping through the pages of a book.}  
  
Merton: I've heard of demonic possession, but *flips page* I don't think this is the case... I don't get it...  
  
{Tommy walks in, spotting Merton and sauntering over to the table he's seated at.}  
  
Tommy: I knew I'd find you here... so... what're you up to?  
  
Merton: Reading.  
Tommy: I see that, but reading what?  
  
Merton:*looks up to Tommy* Have I been acting strange lately?  
  
Tommy: Well, on a few occasions...  
  
Merton: How was I acting, exactly?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, stranger than usual... if that helps.  
  
Merton: I have a theory as to why... but Im not exactly sure if its correct.   
  
Tommy: Oh yeah, what?  
  
Merton: I think I was possessed...  
  
Tommy: Oh, come on, Merton. You don't actually believe you were *possessed*?  
  
Merton:*To self* And This coming from a werewolf.*shakes head**to Tommy* Yes, I do.  
  
Tommy: Well, by what?  
  
Merton: Ok, the night I thought I tried to walk a girl home, something happened. I thought it was all a dream... but I guess it wasn't.  
  
Tommy: Mary?  
  
Merton: Yeah... her.*pause**to self* Mary?*to Tommy* I bet it was Mary Bell!  
  
Tommy: Mary Bell, you mean the girl I'm doing my report on?  
  
Merton: Yes! That Mary, the child murderer Mary... the Mary that killed 3 people!  
  
Tommy: No, she killed two people. Martin... and... uh... someone else.  
  
Merton: No, Tommy. She killed Chuck.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: D'Well, I guess technically it was Me.*pause* but I didn't know I was doing it at the time!  
  
Tommy: Merton?! You killed Chuck?!  
  
Merton: No, Tommy... Mary did.  
  
Tommy: Great, just great. He was the best quarterback on the team!  
  
Merton:*sigh* Tommy, Chuck's dead, and all you're worrying about is his spot on the football team?  
  
Tommy: D'well...   
  
Merton: Ugh, have you heard anything about Chuck on the news?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Merton: That must mean no one has found him! C'mon!  
  
Tommy: Merton, wha?  
  
{Scene: Alley}  
  
{Merton and Tommy round the corner. Chuck's body is sprawled out on the ground. His face and arms a light shade of yellow. Merton runs out in front of Tommy, and shoves a piece of paper into Chuck's letterman's jacket pocket.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, what are you doing?  
  
Merton: Nothing, come on, we need to get back to school.  
  
Tommy: But, Merton...  
  
Merton: Just C'mon!  
  
{Scene: Pleasantville High: Café}  
  
{Tommy and Lori are seated at a table. Tommy pushes a cup aside, and sighs.}  
  
Lori: What would have been on the paper?   
  
Tommy: I don't know, anyway- I haven't seen Merton since after we got back to school.  
  
Lori: He's probably off being... strange... again.  
  
Tommy:*laughs* Maybe.  
  
{Merton appears beside the table, his tray in hand.}  
  
Merton: Who's off being strange?  
  
Tommy: No one.  
  
Merton: Ooh, ok. So, you guys up to doing something tonight?  
  
Lori: Not really. My oldest brother's coming into town, figured I would spend time with him.  
  
Merton: What about you, Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Sorry, buddy. Practice runs late tonight. Big game tomorrow.  
Merton: Hm, well I guess that makes me the lone ranger.  
  
Tommy: Uh huh.  
  
Merton: So, aren't the History reports due tomorrow?  
  
Lori: No, they're due a week from tomorrow.  
  
Merton: Darn it! And to think I threw it together...  
  
Tommy: Right... anyway- mines coming well, I guess. If you consider a good paragraph a report. Then yeah, its coming along great.  
  
Lori: Tommy, you're supposed to have some kind of visual presentation too.  
  
Tommy: I know, I know, and Im working on it.  
  
Merton: *sigh* this week has been hell on earth, I'll give you that.  
  
{The bell rings, and once again the students file out into the hallway.}  
  
{Scene: Lori's: Drive way}  
  
{Lori exits her house, her brother- Todd following along. Lori gets into the drivers side of a large jeep, her brother climbing into the passengers side.}  
  
Todd: So, what did you have in mind? *sighs* I haven't been in Pleasantville for ages.   
  
Lori: Oh, I figured we would just drive around, catch up.  
  
Todd: Oh, ok.  
  
{Lori pulls out onto the road, and heads down an alley. Right away she notices someone laying in the street. She pulls up to the body, and gets out. Todd once again following.}  
  
Todd: Ugh, what's... *whos* that?  
  
Lori: I think it's Chuck.  
  
Todd: Who's Chuck?   
  
Lori: Uh, I guy on the football team.*pause* Look.... there's something in his pocket.  
  
{Lori leans over, and pulls a white slip of paper from his pocket. She unfolds it and reads it to herself, before reading it aloud.}  
  
Lori: ----My Suicide Letter----  
  
I could have run away, but I changed my mind, you see. I changed it completely. Its not my friends fault, or my families... its mine. I know there will be people that regret that Im gone when they learn of this. I figure things go the way they go for a reason. I figure that things are laid out in front of me, and I must take them as they come. I can't stop what's happening, and I fear I couldn't if I tried. It all seems impossible... it is impossible.   
  
-Chuck  
  
{Lori refolds the paper, and stares down at Chuck's body. As the two are distracted, Mary appears beside the jeep.}  
  
Mary: Time's Up.  
  
END  
  
A/N: Well, this is growing to an enormous size... hm... its sure has taken on a life of its own. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 


	5. Again with the what

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: OK FOLKS! Almost a year later, I feel I must continue this here fic and break my habit of never finishing anything!  
  
I don't know if you remember, but I had told you to pretend Mary Bell was dead... well... now Im changing my mind. The form Mary Bell is returning in (as her younger self) is an astral projection, not a ghost, but not a solid being... so yes. I cant guarantee this will... even be all that great. Im a little rusty.  
  
-smiles-  
  
[Scene: Back ally]  
  
{Todd and Lori are still looking down at the body, when a police car passes. Mary vanishes as the sirens turn on, and pull up behind the jeep that is blocking the narrow road.}  
  
Police officer: Excuse me?  
  
{Lori and Todd turn abruptly. Lori stuffs the note in her coat pocket, and smiles nervously.}  
  
Police officer: You two know what happened here? I got a report from someone across the street who swore they saw a body back here. *glances over the two's shoulders* Ah. There we are.   
  
{The police officer pushes the two aside, and kneels beside Chuck's motionless body.}  
  
Lori: No, officer. We were taking a drive when we...  
  
Police officer: *Interrupting* No need to explain. You two are going to have to come with me for questioning.   
  
Todd: What?   
  
Lori: Don't bother, Todd. Just C'mon.  
  
Todd: But....  
  
Lori: TODD!   
  
Todd: *sighs* Ok, ok. Fine.   
  
{The police officer gets to his feet, and opens the door to the back of his car.}  
  
Todd: What? No cuffs?  
  
Police officer: You want cuffs?  
  
Todd: *ponders* Uhm... no.  
  
Police officer: You two promise not to pull anything, and I wont cuff you.  
  
Lori: Yeah, yeah. *sighs and pulls Todd into the back of the car*  
  
{Scene: Pleasantville Police station: Night.}  
  
Lori: *on the phone* Yeah, I found Chuck alright. So, can you come down here and pick us up?  
  
Merton: Uh, sure...  
  
Lori: Merton, everything's fine. They just asked a few questions. I guess they were satisfied with what they got.   
  
Merton: What did you tell them?  
  
Lori: That we were just driving, catching up... When were turned down the ally. That we didn't know what had happened.   
  
Merton: Oh.  
  
Lori: Yeah, so I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Merton: Right.   
  
{Lori hangs up the phone, and goes to join her brother who is sitting on a small wooden bench beside the counter}  
  
Todd: What a night, eh?  
  
Lori: Hm. I've seen worse.  
  
Todd: Really?  
  
Lori: I'll tell you later.  
  
Todd: Ok then.  
  
{Scene: Merton's lair}   
  
{Merton sits down at his desk, looking through one of his many books. He lands on a page, and smiles brightly. He grabs for a feathered pen from a glass container, and a piece of paper. He writes something down, and gets to his feet. He folds the paper, and stuffs it into his pocket before heading out to the hearse. He gets into the vehicle, and drives on past a red light. A car is seen coming in the opposite direction, toward him, on the same side of the road. He swerves to miss the car, instead slamming into a near by phone pole. In the hearse, Merton slumps forward, his eyes briefly glowing pink, then fading to a dull lifeless black. A child's laughter filters through the air.}   
  
{Scene: Pleasantville Police station}   
  
{Todd and Lori are propped against each other. Todd's head bobs upwards, and he opens his eyes. He jumps slightly at the sudden rush of light hurting his eyes. Lori stirs from the sudden movement, and sits up. The two stare at each other for a moment, before they both glance at the clock.}   
  
Todd: Wasn't Merton supposed to pick us up like 2 hours ago?  
  
Lori: Yeah. *glances around*  
  
{The police office was still lit, but dully. The secretary was still seated at the desk, going through a few papers}  
  
Lori: *to the clerk* Excuse me, ma'am... Did a young man happen to come in here earlier?  
  
Secretary: Lots of young men are hulled in here everyday, miss. Do you have a discription?  
  
Lori: He's about this tall *holds her hand above her head* He's,,, pasty, and has got black spiked hair.  
  
Would have been wearing all black.  
  
Secretary: Arrested today?  
  
Lori: No... he was supposed to come pick us up.  
  
Secretary: Oh, Im sorry. I'm afraid I can't help you with that.  
  
Lori: Then, can I use your phone to call for a cab?  
  
Secretary: There's a pay phone by the entrance.   
  
Lori: Thanks.  
  
{The secretary nods, and looks back down at her papers. Lori grabs Todd, who is dozing again, and drags him toward the door.}  
  
Lori: You got a quarter?  
  
Todd: No.  
  
Lori: A dime?  
  
Todd: *searches pocket* No.  
  
Lori: A nickel?!   
  
Todd: *digs deeper into his pocket.* No... *pauses, feeling something flat and round in his grasp* Yes. *pulls the object free of the denim* Oh, no wait. That's a quarter.   
  
Lori: *snatches the coin from his hand, and puts it into the machine* Thanks.   
  
Todd: ... No problem.  
  
Lori: *starts to dial a number, then cringes* Oh, crap.   
  
Todd: What?  
  
Lori: I dialed Tommy's number.  
  
Todd: Oh...  
  
Lori: Maybe his parents will... *pauses* Yes? Oh, hello. Is Tommy there?*listens* ok.   
  
Tommy: *on the other end* Hello?  
  
Lori: Hey! Uhm, can you come pick my brother and I up at the police station?  
  
Tommy: Uh, what happened?  
  
Lori: We were caught at the scene of Chuck's murder.   
  
Tommy: Oh. *pauses* Oh my god.   
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: Holy shit.   
  
Lori: What?!  
  
Tommy: Hold on. *sets the phone down*   
  
Lori: Ugh. *sighs*  
  
Tommy: Uh, Lori?  
  
Lori: What? What is it?  
  
Tommy: Merton's in coma...  
  
Lori: What?!   
  
Tommy: He wrecked his hearse near his house. I guess he lost control of it, or something. They don't know anything yet. Oh god, I hope he's ok...   
  
Lori: Tommy... can you please come get us? We'll go to the hospital together.   
  
Tommy: *shaky voice* Ok... be there in a bit.   
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: Soooo what'd you think? I think it may be a bit rushed... like the last few chapters... -shrugs- Feedback, people!   
  
-Lycanthrope 


	6. Astral Projection

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: OK FOLKS! Almost a year later, I feel I must continue this here fic and break my habit of never finishing anything!  
  
I don't know if you remember, but I had told you to pretend Mary Bell was dead... well... now Im changing my mind. The form Mary Bell is returning in (as her younger self) is an astral projection, not a ghost, but not a solid being... so yes. I cant guarantee this will... even be all that great. Im a little rusty.  
  
-smiles-   
  
You know I don't own anything, though I have claimed Merton's silky shirts ^_^;;  
  
{Scene: Police Office: Outside, night}  
  
{Lori and Todd sit, waiting for Tommy on the cool concrete curb. Bright lights fill the darkened area, as Tommy finally pulled up beside the two in his dad's Navy Green jeep. Lori stood, and opened the passenger's side door, climbing in, and sitting beside Tommy. Todd climbs into the back, and slides over to the middle to get a better position for hearing what the two are saying.}   
  
Lori: So they don't know his condition?  
  
Tommy: They weren't releasing it... They didn't even say his name.  
  
Lori: Well, then how do you know it was Merton?  
  
Tommy: They did say it was a male teenager 18 or older with jet black hair. Apparently, he didn't have his drivers licence, or any other identification that they could find.  
  
Lori: Oh.  
  
{Tommy pulls out and back onto the road, heading in the direction of the hospital.}  
  
{Scene: Hospital; Merton's room}  
  
{A nurse tends various wounds on Merton's forehead, wiping away blood that still seeped from the torn flesh. She lifts his head slightly to allow room to wrap it tightly with some white gauze, moving onto his exposed arms, cleaning and wrapping them as well. She leaves after placing the gauze on the table beside his head, and putting his clothes and shoes into a bin on a different; longer table across the room. Once she is gone, Mary appears beside the hospital bed}   
  
Mary: Now...   
  
{Mary reaches out to touch the Goth's forehead, but the door to the room opens, and she suddenly vanishes. Tommy and Lori enter the room. Todd is waiting in the waiting room. Tommy's features drop impossibly more when he sees his friend bandaged on the bed. Lori follows the jock, and stands beside him, looking down at Merton. A nurse appears behind them, tapping Tommy on his shoulder. She's a short, plump older woman with her greying hair pulled up tightly in a bun.}  
  
Nurse: Excuse me, you know this young man?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. His name is Merton Dingle.   
  
Nurse: Thank you. His stuff is over there *gestures toward the bin on the table* If you would like to take it with you when you leave. Visiting time is over in 2 hours... and the doctor should be in, in a few minutes. We couldn't do anything until we knew who he was. *sighs* But thank you for your help... what did you say his name was again?  
  
Tommy: Merton Dingle.   
  
Nurse: A middle name?  
  
{Tommy glances at Lori, who shrugs. They both look back to the nurse, silently}   
  
Tommy: J.   
  
Nurse: J?  
  
Tommy: I don't think he ever told us his middle name. Merton J. Dingle.   
  
Nurse: Alright. Two hours.   
  
{The nurse leaves the room, closing the door behind her.}  
  
Tommy: Hey buddy. *sighs*  
  
{Tommy rests his hand on his friends, stroking the cloth gauze with his thumb as he looks down at Merton's pale skin, and cut hair, at the bits of light strawberry blond showing through the back here and there.}   
  
Tommy: Heh, they cut his hair... he's not going to be happy when he wakes up...  
  
{Tommy and Lori both laugh to themselves. Tommy leans forward to discover a rather large gash in his head, already mended by the nurse.}   
  
Lori: Poor guy...   
  
Tommy: Yeah, I wonder if his parent's even know?  
  
Lori: Doubt it. They never really keep track of the kid.   
  
Tommy: *pauses* I wonder when he'll wake up...   
  
Lori: Don't know.  
  
{Just then, the doctor walks in, asking the two to move so that he could look over the boy}   
  
Doctor: You said his name's Merton?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.   
  
Doctor: hm.. *writes something down*  
  
Tommy: Do you know when he'll wake up?  
  
Doctor: Not sure. We're going to have to do tests. Few Cat scans... he may have brain damage. Don't think it will be too horrible though. He must has hit his head rather hard to end up like this. Did you see the vehicle?   
  
Tommy: Yeah, his hearse was a mess. He only ran into a tree though...  
  
Doctor: Hearse?  
  
Lori: He likes to make a statement.  
  
Doctor: *muses* Statement... *shakes head*  
  
Tommy: But he only hit a tree.  
  
Lori: Maybe he lost control of it.   
  
Tommy: Because of what? The kid drives slow as it is, he would have had to have been going... kinda fast, don't you think?   
  
Doctor: Alright, you two should probably keep it down. There's another patient on the other side of that curtain who is *trying* to sleep.   
  
Lori: Sorry. *nudges Tommy*  
  
Tommy: *pauses* Uh, Sorry.  
  
Doctor: Alright, visiting is over in 2 hours. The nurse told you that right? His stuff's in that bin... she told you that too?   
  
Lori: Yes.   
  
Doctor: Ok, Well she should be back later to check on your friend here. In the mean time, don't touch his head.   
  
Tommy: Ok.   
  
Doctor: G'night.   
  
Tommy: Later.  
  
Lori: Bye.  
  
{The doctor leaves the room, and Lori goes to look through Merton's stuff, While Tommy continues to look over his friend.}  
  
Tommy: They cut his hair... *shakes head*  
  
Lori: Trench coat *puts it aside* Shirt... *holds it up*   
  
{There are various holes in the shirt. A tear up the arm, and one along the chest. The collar is ripped as well. Dry blood mats the edges of the holes, making them hard to the touch}  
  
Lori: Yeesh.   
  
{She pulls his pants out next, a paper falling to the wooden table. She puts the pants aside, and takes the paper, unfolding it.}   
  
Lori: "Astral Projection"  
  
Tommy: *turns* What?  
  
Lori: The paper says 'Astral Projection'   
  
Tommy: And?  
  
Lori: I cant read his writing. *hands Tommy the paper*  
  
Tommy: Astral Projection... A... a *squints* A... A... a sprit... spirit like form; non solid being. *holds the paper out* Produced while one is... is sleeping. Out of body.. Spirit. *pauses* Must have been in a hurry. *puts the paper down* Does that make sense to you?   
  
Lori: Not really... *picks the paper up* Mary Bell.   
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: It says Mary bell on the back. *holds it up to Tommy*   
  
Tommy: Mary's and Astral?   
  
Lori: ... I don't know. If Merton would wake up...   
  
Tommy: *Turns back to his friend* Merton... *touches his arm again* Merton... can you hear me?   
  
Lori: Tommy, You're not going to get through to him.  
  
Tommy: How do you know?  
  
Lori: Because, its not like he's asleep.   
  
Tommy: So, what do we do?   
  
Lori: Go back to his lair, and look for clues?   
  
Tommy: That... that might work.   
  
Lori: Ok, lets go then.  
  
{Tommy turns back to Merton, and pats his bandaged hand Gently, and whispers goodbye before following Lori out of the room}  
  
{Scene: The lair.}  
  
{Tommy and Lori open the door to see Merton sitting at his desk, scrambling to write something down.}  
  
Tommy: *pauses, holding Lori from coming in* Merton?  
  
Lori: *tries to look over Tommy's shoulder, finally pushing the jock out of the way* ...Merton?  
  
Tommy: How?   
  
{Merton looks up at the two, but doesn't say anything.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
TBC   
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Haha... I get the strangest ideas. Tell me what you think.  
  
-lycanthrope 


	7. Through hell and back

Mémoires meurtrières: The Return Of Mary Bell  
  
Summary: Child murderer Mary Bell turns up to haunt Pleasantville-she doesn't have her sights set on Tommy, but rather any able bodied human... who happens  
  
to be an unsuspecting Goth named Merton Dingle.   
  
Disclaimer: OK FOLKS! Almost a year later, I feel I must continue this here fic and break my habit of never finishing anything!  
  
I don't know if you remember, but I had told you to pretend Mary Bell was dead... well... now Im changing my mind. The form Mary Bell is returning in (as her younger self) is an astral projection, not a ghost, but not a solid being... so yes. I cant guarantee this will... even be all that great. Im a little rusty.  
  
-smiles-   
  
You know I don't own anything, though I have claimed Merton's silky shirts ^_^;;  
  
{Scene: Merton's lair}   
  
{Tommy watches as his friend crosses the room to stand in front of him}  
  
Lori: What's going on?  
  
Merton: Tommy I've got something to...  
  
Tommy: *interrupting* You're supposed to be in coma...   
  
Merton: Listen to me.  
  
Tommy: What happened?  
  
Merton: Im getting to that...  
  
Tommy: You're hair's not cut... *reaches out and touches a spike*   
  
Merton: No. Tommy, Listen to me.   
  
Tommy: *touches another one* It was cut...  
  
Merton: *frustrated* *backs away* Tommy, listen to me!  
  
Tommy: *pulls his hand away* Ok. Ok, all ears.   
  
Merton: Mary's not a ghost. She's been astral projecting...  
  
Tommy: Yeah,,,  
  
Merton: She may not know she's doing it, is the thing.  
  
Tommy: How would she not know?  
  
Merton: When you astral project, your subconscious controls you.  
  
Tommy: Wait, she's not dead?  
  
Merton: No, we've been through this.  
  
Tommy: We have?  
  
Lori: So... that's what that paper was about.  
  
Merton: What paper?  
  
Lori: The one in your pants pocket.  
  
Merton: Oh! Yes.   
  
Tommy: What happened to you anyway?  
  
Merton: I don't know... But, Tommy... Lori. Guys, If I don't wake up...  
  
Tommy: Merton, don't.   
  
Merton: No... Make sure Resputin gets fed... and uhm  
  
Tommy: Merton... You're gonna wake up, Buddy.   
  
Merton: And keep Becky out of the lair.   
  
Tommy: -sighs- Fine.   
  
Merton: Thank you, now in the mean time- we've got stuff to do.  
  
Lori: Stuff? Merton... you're not even here.  
  
Merton: Yes I am.  
  
Lori: No, your not.  
  
Merton: Yes I am. Its called astral projection, ever heard of it?  
  
Lori: Wait, you can do it too?  
  
Merton: -sighs- Everyone can do it.... C'mon! We've gotta stop this fiend now before she destroys me completely!  
  
Lori: Mellow Dramatic, much?  
  
Merton: Lori, don't ruin my moment.  
  
Lori: -to self- Fine...   
  
Merton:*grabs a book off his desk* The thing is, I don't understand -how- she's been possessing me. If that's even what she's been doing. I've read through as many books as I could find on Astral Projection, Im getting nothing. I don't even -remember- doing those things, anyway.   
  
Lori: Do you think you would?  
  
Merton: Im not sure if I would or not. See, there are bits and pieces floating around... Its like when I dream I relive it all through my own eyes.   
  
Tommy: When you dream?  
  
Merton: Yeah... its like... she's making me think I did it on my own free will.   
  
Tommy: But you wouldn't do those things, Merton.  
  
Merton: -jumps- HYPNOTISM!   
  
Tommy: Hypno... what?   
  
Merton: Hypnotism.  
  
Tommy: What does that have to do with... -distant look- Never mind.  
  
Merton: Maybe that's what she's doing...  
  
Lori: But, Merton... It was more like she was... -inside- you than controlling you through magic. When either of us even mentioned Mary around it, its like she came alive.   
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Lori: Your eyes would glow. Kind of like Tommy's, and you'd talk funny. -pause- Merton, haven't we gone over this?  
  
Merton: Just... talk different how?  
  
Lori: I don't know! English.  
  
Merton: English how?  
  
Lori: English accent.  
  
Merton: -pause- Really? Was it... At all... what you'd call... hunky?  
  
Lori: Merton, C'mon.  
  
Merton: Right, sorry. English huh? Mary was English.  
  
Lori: Yeah, yeah. We know this already.   
  
Merton: My eyes would glow?   
  
Lori: Pink.  
  
Merton: Oh. . . Pink? How is that relevant?   
  
Lori: -shrugs- beats me.   
  
{Suddenly the lair door swings open, the three jump and too see Todd standing there, an angered look on his face.}  
  
Todd: *English accent* You were gonna let me sit out there?!   
  
Lori: oops.  
  
Todd: Yeah, oops. How could you do that?   
  
Lori: Im sorry... Merton's in trouble.   
  
Todd: I don't care!  
  
Lori: Todd... what's wrong with you?  
  
Todd: How could you forget about me? Let me sit out there in the gushing rain. Are you insane?  
  
Lori: Todd...  
  
Todd: Don't Todd me.   
  
Merton: Lori...   
  
Lori: Not now Merton!  
  
Merton: Lori!   
  
Lori: What?!   
  
Merton: Was... was the glow anything like that? *points to Todd's eyes*   
  
Lori: Yeah, come to think of it. -pause- Oh god.   
  
Merton: You say we run? Good plan.  
  
{ Merton runs off, passing through the lair door. Moments later, he comes flying back through, passing through both Tommy and Lori, managing to slam against the wall, and fall to his bed.}   
  
Merton: *sitting up* Ok, not such a good idea.  
  
Lori: Merton, what's going on?  
  
Merton: How should I know?! ...There's like a force field around the house!   
  
Tommy: Force field?  
  
Merton: That's what I said. I couldn't get through it. I need -back- in my body.  
  
Lori: Well, what happens if you cant get back in?   
  
Merton: I only have so long. If I wake up, and -I'm- not there, there's nothing there.   
  
Lori: What do you mean?  
  
Merton: A blank... canvas, Lori. Nothing. Just a body.  
  
Tommy: You'll die?  
  
Merton: BINGO!  
  
Tommy: Well, what do we do?  
  
Merton: How do I know?!  
  
Lori: *sighs* Todd.. What happened?  
  
Todd: Nothing, nothing happened. You left me out there. You know what's out there?! I've heard things Lori.   
  
Lori: Like what?  
  
Todd: The Pleasantville Werewolf! Yeah, I know about that.  
  
Lori: You don't have to worry about him.  
  
Tommy: Unless you piss him off, but otherwise, He's a really nice guy. Handsome at that.  
  
Lori: Tommy, shh.  
  
Merton: OH! Idea!   
  
{Merton rushes to his books, fumbling through them, causing some to fall to the ground. He pulls the chair out from his desk, and sits down, flipping through the pages intently.}   
  
Lori: Merton, what are you doing?  
  
Merton: Looking for something.  
  
Lori: Like what? Todd's... possessed, and you want to read?  
  
Merton: Here!   
  
Lori: What?!  
  
Merton: Shhh.   
  
Lori: *sighs* Fine.  
  
{Merton recites something from the book. The language sounds Latin, but he has a few problems pronouncing a few of the syllables. A flash explodes around the house, a tremor shaking the foundation. The windows break, sending shards of glass through the air with substantial force. All except Merton duck the flying bits, the pieces seem to glide right through him. Suddenly, everything goes black.}   
  
Lori: Merton?.... Tommy?  
  
Merton: My candles... dang it!   
  
Lori: Tommy?   
  
Merton: *to self* Where are my matches?  
  
Lori: Tommy?!   
  
Merton: AHA! *lights the nearest candle* *pause* Tommy?  
  
{The room is vacant, candles and books are strewn about, pieces of glass glitter on the carpet, and concrete floor.}  
  
Merton: Where's Tommy? *swings the candle into the air, trying to get a better look at his room*  
  
Lori: *grabbing the candle from Merton's hands* I don't know. Todd's gone too. *pause* What did you do?  
  
Merton: I... I tried to take down the force field. Wonder if it worked. *runs through a wall. Several moments later, he returns.} Yup. Good... Now I can leave.   
  
Lori: Merton? You can leave! You have to help me find Todd and Tommy!  
  
Merton: I have to. . . Besides, don't you think Tommy could fend for himself?  
  
{Scene: Pleasantville Park: Night}  
  
{Tommy rounds a corner, running into a group of walkers. He wolfs out, and scares them away. He laughs to himself, and continues on. The Camera pans to reveal Todd's gnarled body stashed under some bushes near the Hungry Bucket.}   
  
Tommy:*growls* C'mon You're just a... a little girl!   
  
{Tommy's wolf form retracts slightly, then pushes forward again. He groans in pain.}  
  
Tommy: *through clenched teeth* This is ridiculous! C'mon!   
  
{Tommy bends over, clutching at his stomach. He straightens up soon there after, his eyes glowing orange. He drops to the grown seconds after, the glow in his eyes going from orange, to pink, to yellow}   
  
Tommy: You're not gonna win! I always win!  
  
{Suddenly a blast blows Tommy off his feet, sending him into a near by bench. He gets to his feet, still clutching at his stomach.}   
  
Tommy: Yeah! That's right. Give me your best shot!   
  
{Tommy jerks sideways, his eyes glowing yellow. Blood trickles over his lips, and onto his chin.}  
  
Mary: *voice over* You always win, huh?  
  
------  
  
TBC   
  
whoo.  
  
Yeah.  
  
-wanders off- ^_^;; 


End file.
